


Everything Is Okay Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e09 Make Me Kai (Death at Sea), Established Relationship, Exposed To Virus, Family, Future, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about their experience on the yacht, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Everything Is Okay Now:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about their experience on the yacht, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

They were just settling in, after they were declared to be quarantined for a week. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had a smile on his face, after he talked to his children, & he was glad that the case was over, & their hellish experience too of being exposed to the virus. He can't wait to spend Christmas with them, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, His life was just perfect.

 

He thought about the last eight years, & he was lucky that he is experiencing that life had given him. Steve gave a great opportunity to change his views, & his way of looking on life. Also, He is grateful that he is not living life alone, & being miserable for a change. He didn't realize that he was smiling, when Steve came in. The Five-O Commander smiled, when he saw his lover looking happy.

 

"What has you looking so happy, Love ?", he asked, as he made his way to him, & leaning over for a kiss, Danny said, "Nothing, I was just thinking of the past eight years, I feel like I hit the lottery, & I am a rich man", Steve smiled bigger, & kissed him once again. "I am glad we took the risk, & being together". "Me too, Danno", Steve said, as he joined his blond lover on the bed.

 

"I also can't wait for the holidays, & Charlie being excited about Santa, doing the tradition with him,I want you to be there, so you can see the wonder in his eyes", He snuggles, & cuddles into his hunky lover. "I want that too", he said barely above a whisper. He was emotional, cause his dream is coming true all in one swoop, The Former Seal was hugging his lover closer to him.

 

"Good, Everything is okay now, We got our future planned out, I am a very happy man", Danny said with a watt smile, "So am I, Danno, So am I", Steve said, as he planted a sweet kiss on his lips. They just relaxed on the bed, & enjoyed their time together, & silence, They just love the idea of planning, & having a future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
